The Golden Trio 1: The Three Nanamis
by Inconspicuous Angel Fighter
Summary: Three siblings with different characters had entered a new chapter of their life as their situation turns for the worst. With different aims, how will they be able to achieve their goal as they enter UA High? (This is the first book of the GOLDEN TRIO.)
1. PROLOGUE

A villain from years ago had showed up and left the Nanami Household in shambles, leaving only the children behind. The children, having different minds, went on different paths each with different goals in mind- to protect, to prove, and to avenge. Because of this, the family was torn apart.

With the years that passed, the three Nanamis had grown to make their own decisions and to believe on what their hearts tell them to do. Will they have the strength to be able to set their differences and become a family once more... or let the connections between them crumble and fall apart?


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

[Silver's POV]

The world I live in is a world where superhuman abilities exist. People can do what they wish with it. You might think that it's amazing. I won't blame you, I once thought about that too until I've seen it myself. Just like humans are, there are weak and strong quirks- there are also useless and useful ones. People are judged because of their powers and if they have none, they are deemed worthless.

This world is so unfair. Everyone wasn't created equal. Almost everyone in this era have superpowers-or quirks-and only few have none. Even with a quirk, mine is comparable to that of having none, for I wasn't able to use it at a very important time... a time where I needed it to protect my parents- my mother and father.

"Again, who did it?" The police asked us. Even with the sudden rise of his voice's pitch, it didn't made any impression to us. It was not enough to make us speak about the incident- that killed our parents.

"We won't be able to stop the villain who did this if you don't speak right now." He said.

"That villain is someone that no one can beat. If you ever attack, she'll only return the favor twice." Suni said.

"Please give up." I said. He sighed, clearly unpleased to where this is going.

"I don't want to use this card to you since you're all still young but I have no choice." He said and then relaxed on his seat. What...

"Don't you kids even care for your parents?" He asked, surprising me. Really? Of all questions-

"We care... but this is not something that you and the other officers must get involved to." Suni said.

"How so? Is the enemy too strong that even the top hero cannot defeat him?" He asked.

"Someone with a quirk cannot beat her." Suni answered before crossing her arms.

"Only a quirkless hero can beat her - which the society doesn't have. Enough of this questions and leave us alone." Suni said. Only a quirkless hero...

"So, you're telling me that this villain is a she and she has a quirk that can use a person's quirk against him? Pretty strong for a villain." He said, surprising the three of us.

"Well, even if you don't pull any specific information about the suspect, we will still continue the investigation. As a family member, I hope that you don't mind." He continued.

"We don't." The three of us said in chorus.

After the questioning, we were sent under our grandmother's care. The visit wasn't very welcoming but we were grateful-in any case.

The investigation continued on for how many months and even now, it was still left unsolved. During those months, leading a normal life was so hard.

Students began to bully us because of the sudden change in our social standing. We lost our usual life. When the world seemed to have forsaken us, the only one who didn't gave up was our oldest sister and the only person who has no quirk in the family, Suni.

Because of her, I tried my best... but my best wasn't enough. The nightmare of my parents' death haunted me in my sleep.

Many things had reminded me of the incident that sparked something inside of me. The feeling was unfamiliar to me that I tried to brush it away. Again, tried.

A month later, I received a letter about a scholarship offered to me from a top school in America. At first, I turned it down, seeing that there's no appropriate reason to be away from my family...

That is... until an event changed my decisions completely upside down.

"Family day and we're the only one who had no parents with us." Ikejiri said, looking sadly at the other families.

"Well, let's enjoy while it lasts." Suni said and began to walk ahead of us. All of a sudden, she tripped on her step.

Because of her reflexes, she was able to escape the shame of planting her face on the ground... however, the fact that she tripped doesn't change.

She's a very careful person so tripping is almost an impossibility for her!

"What happened?" I asked her. As if to answer my question, someone began laughing behind us.

"Lloyd-Eddison-!" Ikejiri exclaimed while looking at them, her eyes covered in fury.

Lloyd and Eddison also came from a hero family, thus they are almost hailed in this school. They are treated like royalty here.

They are treated like royalty because of their families. They are treated like this because of their family's fame.

"Sorry about that. I thought you can handle my quirk since you're the daughter of the Enhancing hero." Eddison said. What?!

"That's going overboard, Eddison! Quirks aren't supposed to be used as playthings!" I shouted.

"What can you do? You're powerless! You can't even protect your parents. You have no name, no fame, nothing. Your worthless- just a trash." He said. T-Trash?

"It wasn't our fault that our lives became like this! You have no right to make fun of us!" I shouted, unable to contain the anger on my voice.

"Is that so? Then whose fault is this? Your parents... or that villain you're so scared about?" He asked. My hands trembled at his question. Whose fault...?

He noticed the silence in the air and smirked.

"You can't answer the question, huh? How weak and pathetic." He said, leaving us behind. When they were already out of hearing range, someone touched my shoulder that removed me from my frozen state.

"I'm fine, Silver. As I told you, let's enjoy this event while it lasts. Don't-"

"Don't what? Don't mind them?" I asked her. Suni went silent, probably because she doesn't know what to say.

"He's right, you know- very right. We are pathetic... and weak." I said and look at her, tears brimming from my face. Suni and Ikejiri look at each other before looking away.

The teacher allowed us to go home for the day when she noticed how gloomy the atmosphere around the three of us and found out about the bullying, again.

The journey home was very silent but I didnt care.

Once I reached the house, I locked myself up on my room and took the letter from America on my closet.

I was powerless to protect my parents. I know the reason why we were in this situation but I didn't even considered it on my decisions. She did it and she have to pay! Because of her, our family is in shambles! If she didn't interfere, no one would have to suffer in this family!

I have to beat her so no one would suffer the same fate as we did. I will defeat you... Aunt Mixus.

I accepted the invitation to go to America and informed my siblings about it. I was able to fool Ikejiri that I want to go to America to train to become a hero but not Suni.

"Tell me the truth, Silver. Why are you going to America?" Suni asked. I look at her before laughing.

"I told you! To become a hero. I want to become like Mom and Dad. I want to have the strength to-"

"Really? To become a hero- or to start your revenge?" She asked, surprising me. As expected, she's so sharp.

"What's it to you? Unlike you, I want to make her pay after what she did to this family." I said.

"Silver, please rethink your decision. Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to get hurt. You're not the only one who's going to be affected by it. Revenge only gives birth to dire consequences." Suni said.

"I don't care. I just want her to pay. We're you unaffected by the fact that she destroyed this family- that she killed them?" I asked her.

"I'm angry but I don't have the luxury to plan on revenge. She was able to kill her own family. If we do what she did, then we're no different than her." She said. I went silent before laughing. This is ridiculous.

"No matter what I said, our contradicting views will continue to clash. I'm going to have my revenge and if you will not help me, then let's just go in separate ways." I said.

I went to America after that and studied hard to become one of the best fighters in class. I want to avoid my sister at any cost but I have to go back to Japan to continue my revenge... and today is the day for me to do so.

I went out of the train and faced the person that will guide me on my return. Her eyes bore to mine, clearly unimpressed by my appearance.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Silver." She said.

I silently gulped, feeling the sudden rise of tension in the air. I have to face her if I want to continue my revenge. I have to resist in order to do what I need to do.


	3. Chapter 2: Hope

[Suni's POV]

I folded the map immediately when someone suddenly entered- more like barged- into my room. Again? What is it this time?

"I hope you have a proper reason for disrespecting my privacy, Ikejiri." I said as I cross my arms.

"Suni, today is Silver's homecoming! Don't tell me you're just going to lock yourself out today!" She said.

"Then I'm not going to tell you." I said.

"Suni, you lost the match! You're the one who is assigned to fetch her today! Don't tell me you've forgotten!" She said. The match, huh?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _I stood up and jumped in the sky, avoiding her outrageous kick. No matter how many times I try to attack her on her blind spot, she finds a way to dodge and counterattack._

 _She's already used to my reflexes. More than that, her quirk isn't making my life easier. Why is she so determined to win this match?_

 _"You're not going to escape that easily, Suni." My eyes widen as soon as I felt her presence behind me._

 _W-What on earth?! B-But I just jumped! She recovered that fast after hitting the wall?!_

 _Before I can even react, she already locked my reflexes in a single move using her quirk._

 _I tried to free myself but she was too strong. Tsk._

 _"I win." She said. I sighed and put my hands up, knowing that I lost the match._

 _"Now, what do you want me to do, Ikejiri?" I asked, wanting to get this thing over with._

 _"Easy. Become Silver's escort when she comes back from America." She said._

 _When she comes back, huh? "That is... if she ever comes back." I murmured._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Look, I know you're not the nicest person around-" I glared at her when she said that. "-but a loss is a loss." She said.

I sighed and stood up. I won't be able to win against her in an argument, anyway.

"I didn't say I'm not going to do it. You talk too much." I said slid the folded map on a book in my desk.

"You have to do as you promise too. Do not touch my stuffs unless I told you so." I said.

She smiled and nod. "I know I could count on you." She said. I just ignored her and swiftly put on my hood. I immediately went out of the house with the sole intention of finishing the stupid promise I made two years ago.

[Silver's POV]

"Are you sure you can do this, Silver?" Kalissa asked me. I smiled and nod. If I keep running away from what I did, I won't get anywhere at all.

"You know me, Kalissa. I can handle this." I said while smiling. I just have to take the chances in order to fulfill what I have to do.

"Well, good luck. Just remember that you always have a friend here in America." She said. I grinned and hugged her.

"Thanks, Kalissa." I said.

Today is the day for me to return to my neighborhood and for me to face my siblings once again. Honestly, it's very nerve-racking... but I've already rehearsed a lot so I think I'll be fine.

I went out of the train and look around to see the scenery of city where I once lived... and will live. Hm. This place hasn't changed even one bit. Now, where was I suppose to go, again? I look at my phone to find the address where Suni and Ikejiri are currently living. When I finally got it, I began to walk on the street.

"Nice to see you enjoying the view." I look at the one who spoke and saw a girl with glasses, her onyx hair brushing on her shoulders and her dark black eyes staring intently at me.

"Yeah. I'm enjoying it, Suni." I answered her. After speaking, tension began to fill the air that it was so hard to breathe. I expected that something like this will happen but actually experiencing it is a bit unbearable.

"Good 'cause you have a lot of explaining to do, Silver." She said. Ugh, she's not going to make me any comfortable, isn't she?

"I don't think I need to explain myself further." I said. She crossed her arms before raising her right brow.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"You already know everything you need to know." I said.

She shrugged before turning her back from me.

"Who said you're explaining to me?" She asked. Huh?

"I already told Ikejiri what she have to know, Suni. I don't think I need to explain myself... unless you told her the real reason why I went there." I said, accusingly.

"I didn't and I don't need to." She answered. Huh?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, but she just walked away as soon as I asked my question.

What the-

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I shouted and followed her. She didn't made the journey home very easy for me. She was too fast that I had to carry my baggage just to catch up with her.

All of a sudden, she suddenly stopped walking, to my relief, and glanced at a simple house infront of us.

"Why did you stopped? I don't think that your home's anywhere near this subdivision." I said.

As expected, she ignored and continued on her steps. I followed her again until we reached the destination.

She opened the gate and went inside without me. She's really giving me a cold treatment, huh?

I silently followed her from behind and was greeted by the smell of a delicacy that I had almost forgotten. What-

"Ikejiri, she's here." Suni said, interrupting me on my thoughts. Then, I heard fast footsteps running downstairs. Huh?

"Welcome back, Silver!" I look at the one who shouted and saw a girl smiling brightly at me. Her brown hair is tied in a messy bun and is wearing her turtle-necked sleeveless shirt and baggy black pants.

I would've smiled back at her if not for her clothes. The clothes she was wearing brings back a lot of bad memories that it's hard to fake a smile.

Why is she wearing mom's clothes-the one that she wore the day before she died? Dang.

"How's America?" She asked cheerfully.

"G-Good..." I answered.

"Is that so? I bet you made a lot of friends! Anyway, I'm making your favorite so sit back and relax until I'm done! We have a lot to talk about~!" She said and ran off.

That aura Ikejiri emmited just now is sickeningly familiar.

"Why did you let her wear those clothes?" I asked Suni, who was staring at me-as if trying to read what I have in mind.

"She insisted. It makes her feel that mom is still alive. More than that, it helped her in controlling her annoying quirk." She said. What?

Before I can even ask what she means, Ikejiri returned in the room, carrying a lot of pancakes on her plate.

"Here ya go! Eat up, sis!" She said. Sis... huh?

I faked a smile and went to the table.

"What is it? You don't like it?" She asked worriedly. H-Huh?

"O-Of course I like pancakes. I-It's my favorite!" I said.

"T-Then... why are you... lying?" She asked, surprising me. S-She saw through me?

"You lied back when we were kids, too... going to America to train and all that to become a hero. I don't know your reason but the fact that you lied to me doesn't change." She said and look down on the floor.

... "Since when did you know?" I asked her, my face turning serious. There's no use hiding to her my true intent. Lying won't get me anywhere.

"I was able to manifest it at a late age. I got mom's quirk-Reality." She said.

No way! Reality is a quirk where the user can be able to distinguish lies from truths. It may look unimportant but it was the most vital part of mom's quirk.

Because of Reality, mom can use another part of her quirk, Truth, wherein the target can only tell the truth to her. Reality, Truth, Protect, and Heal are the subquirks of mom's overall quirk, Divine.

"So, you know that I was lying from the very start." I said and bit my lip. I can't believe it! I made myself look like a fool infront of my sister. No, my sister made me look like a fool!

[Ikejiri's POV]

I look at Silver's room, worriedly. I wonder what happened to her.

I heard the door swung open so I ran down the stairs to see who it was. As expected, it was no other than Suni.

"Where have you been? Silver's already fast-" I stopped talking when I noticed the scratches on her body. More than that, she was bleeding from head to toe. Again?

"Sit down." I said and ran to the kitchen to get some supplies. I returned to the living room and fixed her up.

"What happened this time?" I asked her.

"Work." She murmured. There she goes again, using half-truths in counteracting my quirk.

"It isn't just that, isn't it?" I asked her. She sighed and then stood up.

"Who knows." She murmured and then began to walk to the stairs.

"Suni, can you just push your argument aside for once and become a family? Atleast this once?" I asked her. She look at me then smiled sadly, a very rare smile that broke my heart.

Suni...

"Can't you see? This family is broken, Ikejiri. The only thing I can do is to protect it. Fixing it is out of my hands. " She said. I closed my eyes and then bit my lip.

"But you're the only one who can do it." I said silently.

Suni, you're the only one who didn't gave up when we were kids. You were the one who took all the damages and kept us on believing.

"Please don't give up now. Not now that she've returned."


	4. Chapter 3: What A Family Is All About

[Silver's POV]

"Wake up, sleepy-head! It's time to get ready!" I groaned when someone suddenly barged into my room. Seriously? Does this person even have any manners?

"Leave me alone. I wanna sleep." I murmured.

"Come on! I never thought you'll be worse than Suni!" Worse than Suni? Wait a minute...

I removed the blanket covering my face to look at who it was.

"I-I-Ikejiri?!" I shouted out of surprise.

"Oh yes. I am Ikejiri. Got a problem with that?" She asked, crossing her arms childishly.

"N-No. U-Uh... G-Get out of my room!" I said.

She grinned before walking out. Geez! What's going on here?

All of a sudden, memories began flooding on my mind.

That's right. I'm home. I forgot.

I went out of my bed to get ready and walked downstairs to see Suni and Ikejiri arguing. What an unusual sight. I thought they understand each other.

 _"I told you, I have to work."_

 _"And I told you, join us for breakfast first! Your work can wait!"_

 _"Geez, Ikejiri. Let me go. Time is precious."_

 _"No way! I'll only let go if you agree on joining us!"_

 _"I can't. Now unhand me."_

 _"Is your work more important than family?"_

I stood there, frozen. That question made me think a lot.

 _Is your revenge more important than family?_

"Maybe?" Suni answered and look at Ikejiri.

"Answer me with yes or no, Suni! Not just maybe!" Ikejiri said, tears accumulating on her eyes.

I hate seeing her like this.

"What's the harm of eating for breakfast, Suni?" I asked, finally letting my presence known.

Suni sighed at my question and look at Ikejiri.

"Fine." She murmured and then sat down. Wow! That was a miracle! She actually agreed?!

"Thanks, Silver! Now, for the breakfast!" Ikejiri exclaimed happily, her face beaming. She ran to the kitchen to the get ready and at her disappearance, I was able to focus my attention on my oldest twin sister.

I look at Suni and noticed that she was covered in bandages, it's as if she just had an accident.

"What happened to-?" I was interrupted when I saw Suni stood up. She went to the drawer and took some medicine. She gulped one in and then put some on her bag before returning to her chair.

As if in cue, Ikejiri appeared, taking all the things needed with her and putting it the table.

"Ikejiri, I didn't know you were this responsible." I said.

"Well, three years is a pretty big gap, isn't it?" She asked and then put the plates on the table.

That's right, it's a pretty big gap.

"A-Are you still angry about me hiding my quirk to you?" She asked. I went silent, surprised by her question.

I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her.

"It was my fault for lying to you in the first place. And besides, it was unintentional." I answered.

She sighed and grinned. "Thank goodness. I thought you hated me after that." She said.

"I wouldn't. Let's just say I'm very uncomfortable." I said and sat down on a chair.

"Anyway, Suni, what's your work?" I asked, trying to make a conversation, but I was greeted with silence.

"Don't worry! It's a work that Suni can handle... right?" She asked and look at Suni.

Suni just took a spoonful of her porridge and ate it as if we, her other twins, are invisible.

"Now that we're together here, tell me what's the problem between you two." Ikejiri said, surprising me.

On the corner of my eyes, I also saw Suni freeze as she was about to eat another spoon.

"W-We don't have any problem with each other, Ikejiri." I said. Her eyes narrowed that made me bit her lip.

Crap! I forgot that she have that quirk. This is going to be tough.

"Is this about last night?" Suni asked and look at Ikejiri for answers.

"Yes." She said and look at the table.

"You said some words that clearly reflects the state of our family today." She said and look at us.

"You said that our family is broken and that fixing it is out of your hands, Suni-" My eyes widen at what she said. Suni told her that? "-If that's the case then we're fixing this together! The only way to fix this is for the two of you to open up." She said.

Suni and I went silent, not knowing what to say. We're lucky that she doesn't have the Truth quirk so she can't do anything about what we're going to say.

Even without the Truth quirk, she'll be able to distinguish the truth from a lie, though, which is pretty troublesome.

"There are things that we need to hide, even from family." Suni suddenly said and look at Ikejiri.

"I am surprised that you were able to think of a solution on what I said overnight, Ikejiri. I am extremely proud that you were able to grow like this." Suni said, making Ikejiri blush.

Me, on the other hand, just watched them, surprised and burning with emotions that I find hard to bear.

No, I am not the same weak Silver anymore. I am stronger now! I mustn't be beaten by weak illusions!

I mustn't be beaten...!

Even so... even if my mind is thinking like this, my heart is still here.

"There are things that we have to hide in order to protect what's important. We cannot tell you the root of argument... however, you are right. We are still family.

Unnecessary emotions cannot defy that simple logic, a statement that connects us together." She said and look at me.

"However, I am not sorry of what I did. I, alone, cannot fix this family however I can keep this from crumbling. If I must space myself to protect all of you, then I must do it." She said.

"Protect? Suni, you keep saying that but I don't think we ever needed protection! What we need is you, Suni." Ikejiri said.

"No. This family needed protection as long as she is around. I wasn't able to protect this family once. I won't let the same thing happen again." She said.

At that instant, all my opinions about her changed.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Tell me the truth, Silver. Why are you going to America?"_

 _"I told you! To become a hero. I want to become like Mom and Dad. I want to have the strength to-"_

 _"Really? To become a hero- or to start your revenge?"_

 _"What's it to you? Unlike you, I want to make her pay after what she did to this family."_

 _"Silver, please rethink your decision. Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to get hurt. You're not the only one who's going to be affected by it. Revenge only gives birth to dire consequences."_

 _"I don't care. I just want her to pay. We're you unaffected by the fact that she destroyed this family- that she killed them?"_

 _"I'm angry but I don't have the luxury to plan on revenge. She was able to kill her own family. If we do what she did, then we're no different than her."_

 _"No matter what I said, our contradicting views will continue to clash. I'm going to have my revenge and if you will not help me, then let's just go in separate ways."_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

I thought she was affected by our parents' death. I was very wrong. She just acted like that to keep us from crumbling infront of her.

"Suni..." I called, making her look at me in surprise.

"Just like you, I am not sorry of my decision to go to America. However, I am very sorry for being insensitive about your feelings. What I wanted was for you to support me but you became a hindrance for me to fulfill my objective. As such, I am blinded and thought of you as an enemy and not as a sister. Forgive my act." I said.

"I wasn't angry. I just want you not to get hurt. I... I don't want to lose you too." She said, surprising me.

"I already lost them. I can't lose you too. Not to her. Not to everyone else. I will protect this family."

And the wall around me shattered. I can't stop the tears trinkling on my cheeks, it's as if every practice I made back home was for nothing.

'Damn it, stop tears!' I thought as I tried to brush away the little specks that falls on my cheek.

"I thought... you didn't cared..." I said and look at her, my eyes still brimming.

"Stop crying." Suni said. I grinned and hugged her. On the corner of my eyes, I saw Ikejiri smiling, her tears flowing on her cheeks.

"Welcome home, Silver." Suni said. I smiled and nod.

"I'm glad to be home."


	5. Chapter 4: Villains and Endeavor

[Silver's POV]

"How much?" Suni asked.

"How much do you think?" The cashier asked her. Huh? Why do I feel some kind of problem on the two of them.

"Can you just tell my sister how much is it?" Ikejiri asked sweetly. Oh, geez. That voice makes everyone, even with the stoned heart, melt.

As expected, the cashier blushed and then pointed his thumb on his chest.

"This one's on the house, Miss Ikejiri! Y-You and your sister can take it free!" The cashier said. Suni sighed and took the things on the plastic bag.

"Thank you very much, mister!" Ikejiri said, her face beaming. Because of this, the cashier's face reddened. Talk about charismatic.

We were about to go when someone suddenly entered and pointed his gun on us. Eh?!

"Freeze. Give me all your valuables before the heroes arrived." He said. My eyes narrowed at the gun he just pointed at me.

"~~~Vi-Vi-Villains~~a-a-at my store?" The manager asked.

Ikejiri suddenly smiled and then walked towards the villains.

"Overconfident, are we?" She asked and then grinned sadistically.

"You picked the wrong day, misters." She said.

"Brat-!" The one holding the gun fired it. With Ikejiri's quirk and reflexes, she was able to dodge it with us. The gun fired just travelled to a straight path towards Suni so I have no choice but to activate my quirk and counteract the bullet's acceleration and speed with mine.

"Your welcome." I said to my sister after I fired my gun and saw Ikejiri having trouble with another villain, who seems like he was made in rubber.

"Ikejiri, move!" I shouted and hit the guy with my bullet. The villain stood there, squirming in pain on the part where my bullet hit.

The others were speechless of what I did, probably because they thought my quirk was destructive.

My quirk is called Painful Bullet. Whenever a bullet hits a person, he or she will scream in agony, as if they were really injured. If it hits a material, well... you just have to find out.

"Two of your comrades are down. You want to continue fighting?" Suni asked as she reluctantly walked beside me.

For someone who almost got hit by the bullet, she sure acts tough.

Well, that's Suni for you.

"I told you that there was something wrong in this street!" One of the villains said and they all ran. Hah!

"No way I'm letting you escape." I said and hit the remaining duo with my bullet.

I can only use my quirk ten times each day. If I overdo it, my hand usually felt numb the next day that I won't be able to write or even touch anyone. It'll last for a week, which'll be pretty annoying.

Though, that method made me master my gun. Numb or not, the fact that I can use Agony ten times is because of challenging my limits.

When the hero and the police appeared, my sisters and I deactivated our quirks and went away of the site. Those villains won't be able to fight against a pro hero, afterall.

"Wow, Silver! You've mastered your gun pretty well!" Ikejiri praised. I blushed and look away. Gosh, this is pretty awkward.

"Th-Thanks..." I murmured. On the corner of my eyes, I saw Ikejiri and Suni look at each other before walking ahead of me.

"I have to go to work so see you at the house. Don't forget your training." Suni said before walking on another direction.

Work, huh?

"She's pretty workaholic." I said. Ikejiri sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well, she'll be the one handling the family agency for awhile. It's understandable." She said. Wait, what?

"What do you mean? Are you referring to dad's agency?" I asked her. She nod and sighed.

"After you went to America, dad's sidekick visited us and told us the agency's current condition. A lot of sidekicks were filing their retirement and it was pretty bad. Suni went on to handle it. Because of this, the Enhancer's Hero Agency was still operating until today. Took her a year to fix all the mess up." She said.

...Wait... What?!

"B-B-But Suni's quirkless! S-She can't even dodge that bullet!" I said. Ikejiri laughed and smiled at me.

"Who said she can't? I think she was planning on touching the bullet, though." Is she crazy?!

"Don't tell me you forgotten! We may have changed our lifestyles and stuffs but we are still the same. We are still part of the Golden Trio." Ikejiri said and then happily entered our house.

... I chuckled and look at the gate.

Golden Trio, huh? Brings back a lot of memories.

[Suni's POV]

I look at the man infront of me, my feelings mixing with worry, disgust, and confusion.

His red flames burned furiously infront of me as Violet tried to stand up. Violet can make herself invisible but fighting a number two hero on her own is out of her league.

"This is the current situation of the Enhancer's hero agency?! Pathetic!" He shouted.

The other sidekicks began to move behind me, trying to hide from the man's gaze.

My hand clenched into fist as I walk towards him.

"What do you want, kid- oomph!" I punched him straight on his stomach, that made him flew a couple of meters away from me.

"Miss Suni! Y-Your hand-!" Violet shouted in worry.

"I'm fine." I said, emotionless. Even if my fist just punched someone covered in flames, it doesn't hurt for my feelings is clouded with irritation.

"Why does the Number Two Hero, Endeavor, bothers to come in this heroless agency and beat up the Head Sidekick? Is this agency becoming a threat to you that you plan on destroying it?" I asked.

The flaming hero coughed off blood, probably because of my punch, and smirked at me.

"Those punches you have... Those eyes you're carrying... You're his daughter, aren't you?" He asked.

I didn't said a word and just went on my fighting stance.

"Perfect. That means you have that quirk too-"

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken. I don't have my father's quirk. I have nothing that I can be proud of but I am his daughter! I will defend this agency and restore it on its proper place in the bulletin!" I said.

He went silent for a second before laughing wildly.

"So, your quirkless! If that's the case then this agency is of no use to me." He said.

Wait, what? "What do you mean by that? What exactly is your reason for coming here?" I asked.

"My reason is of no use to you. If you don't have that quirk, then that means that one of your siblings has it, am I right?" He asked, making me cautious.

"I don't need to answer that, do I?" I asked him. He walked towards me, his smirk not leaving his face.

"It seems like I was right. Then she will be the bride of my son, Shoto." I stiffened at what he said.

He has a son and he's going to resort to quirk marriages to improve his descendants' power. I can't believe this.

"Take me to her." He said. I glared at him, my hands clenching even more.

"I won't and I will not." I said. His burning hands touched my arms, making me bit my lip.

"You will take me to her!" He said.

"No way and I will not!" I shouted and accidentally pushed him away from me.

He was able to sit on the ground due to the force, surprising me and the other sidekicks.

I look at my hand and saw the burns that will take time to heal.

"Leave this agency... now!" I shouted at him. He stood up and then smirked.

"Doesn't have a quirk, eh? You sure don't act like one." He said before turning his back on me.

"I will be back... and you've better be ready of the consequences of defying me." He said.

I watched him disappear on the door before sighing.

"M-Miss Suni, we have to treat your burns and fast." Violet said.

"No need. I'm fine. Continue on the work." I said and look back at the door.

I won't let this agency fall. I will not let that happen... and I will not put my sisters in any more mess than it is now.


	6. Chapter 5: To Have A Quirk

[Ikejiri's POV]

School time, school time! It's finally time!

I look at the kitchen and saw Suni making breakfast. School day is the best cause' this is the time when Suni does her chores at home.

This is the time when she cooks dishes that really makes the day.

"It seems like you're awake. Breakfast's ready." Suni said and took the utensils to the dining room. I helped her cause' I'm so excited on eating as well!

"Morning!" Silver said.

"Morning!" I greeted.

"Oh! You already made the breakfast! You're pretty fast, Ikejiri." She said. I chuckled at her ignorance and began playing with my fingers.

"I'm happy that you said that, however, it was not me who made the breakfast today." I said. She made an 'OH' before looking at Suni.

Suni sighed before sitting down.

"Hurry, Silver. I still have to take you to your new school." Suni reminded.

"Oh! R-Right! Sorry!" Silver said and hurried on the table. She took a bite before shouting.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked her. Silver's face brightened a lot.

"I'm in heaven. This is so delicious!" She said. I look at Suni and saw her blush.

Kyaaah!

"You're so cute, Suni~!" Silver and I said in chorus.

"Stop teasing me and eat! You still have to go to school!" She shouted. I love seeing her flustered!

After eating, I immediately left to go to school. On the way, I accidentally bumped on Izuku Midoriya, my quirkless classmate, and Katsuki Bakugo, the top student of our class.

As expected, Katsuki ignored me while Izuku gladly joined me on the way.

"I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" The teacher asked, making my classmates cheer. I just waved my hand as a response of what he said.

"Yes, yes. You all have wonderful quirks but using your powers at school is against the rules!" He said, pertaining to my classmates who's getting carried away.

"Teach!" Someone shouted, destroying all the fun in the classroom. Ugh. I look at Katsuki, annoyed. What now?

"Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" He said. Rejects?!

Because of what he said, he earned series of reactions from our fellow classmates. What ego.

"If I remember correctly, you want to go to UA High, right, Bakugo?" The teacher asked, making me groan. No way.

 _"UA? The national school?!"_

 _"It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know!"_

 _"Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!"_

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras! I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into UA. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!" He declared. All of a sudden, the teacher spoke.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya and Nanami wanted to go to UA, too, right?" The teacher asked, making the room silent for a minute before everyone started laughing, mainly because of the mention of Izuku's last name.

"Hey! Even quirkless can take the exam! They already rid the rule of-" I was interrupted when Katsuki suddenly slammed his hand on Izuku's table, causing for Izuku to fall from his chair.

My eyes widen at what the young explosion guy did.

"Katsuki!" I called his name, trying to stop him from bullying Izuku but he ignored me.

"Hey, Deku! You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?" Katsuki asked harshly.

"No, wait, Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me!" Izuku defended.

"That's right! I'm your rival, Katsuki! Leave him out of this." I said. He look at me and tsk-ed.

"Shut the hell up, 'Jiri!" Katsuki shouted at me then look back at Izuku. If Suni saw this, it will be the end of him... well, if he actually knows Suni, that is.

"It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well, I won't know unless I try." Izuku said.

"Whaddaya mean, unless you try!? Are you taking the test for fun?! What the hell can you do? You're quirkless!" Katsuki asked, making me frown.

Katsuki, there's more into this world than a law of a quirkful and a quirkless.

Even if I do say that, Katsuki will never understand.

[Silver's POV]

A loud shout was heard throughout the city, surprising me. I turned around to the direction where the shout was heard.

"Thief!" A guy shouted. I look at whom he was referring to and saw a sludge villain running on the road with money on his body. The money he got scatters as he ran off to the streets.

Darn! I ran towards him as fast as I could, trying to catch up with him.

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted. I stopped on my tracks and activated my quirk. I began pulling the trigger until I reached my limit yet I wasn't able to beat him. Parts of his body may be scrambling around but the fact that the bullet has no effect on him made me feel so frustrated.

All of a sudden, I strong wind passed me by along with the words.

 _'Let me handle this, young one.'_

All Might? It was just a glimpse but I think it's him who passed me to catch up with the sludge villain. His voice may be a bit blurry but the fact that he was the one who spoke didn't change.

... My hands turned into a fist as I saw the villain disappear from my sight. I'm still weak even if I already went to America.

My quirk won't work on people with quirks like him. I hate this!

"Silver." I look at the one who spoke and saw Suni walking towards me.

"I saw everything." She said. I look down, not wanting to see her gaze. That sludge villain was... That villain was...

"That villain made me feel quirkless." I blurted out and look at Suni.

She sighed before smiling. "Every quirks have weaknesses. Even I won't stand a chance against him... me, alone, that is." She said.

But... But... "I don't want to drag the two of you to what I want to do. If my quirk won't work on a simple villain, how will it work against her?" I asked her. She went silent, not knowing what to say.

"Go home. You need rest." She said before turning her back on me.

"Suni-!" I called but she didn't look at me.

"I have a person that I have to restrain alone in order to protect one of us. Helpless I may be to those with strong quirk, I am still willing to risk myself for this family." Suni...

"Think of what you must do. That has been your goal for three years so this is not what I've expected from you. I'm fine if you change your goal. This time, do it for the family." She said and walked away.

You've forgotten something, Suni. I am not like you.


	7. Chapter 6: Quirkless

[Ikejiri's POV]

I packed my things and look at Izuku, who's scanning his phone with a smile plastered on his lips.

"Hey, Izuku, want to join me on the way home?" I asked him. He look at me, surprised, before nodding.

"S-Sure. I have to hurry home, anyway, so that I can write the incident this morning on my notebook!" He said, holding his notebook. I chuckled at the sight.

He's such a nerd. Well, Izuku won't be Izuku without this character of his.

We almost jumped when someone took the notebook from Izuku's hands. Guess who?

It's Katsuki. He waved the notebook infront of us with his usual face. Why is it that he's always being hard on Izuku? This cute guy didn't do him anything wrong.

"Hey! Give it back to him!" I told him.

"Shut up, 'Jiri. Why the hell do you even bother being friends with this trash? And besides, Deku and I are not done talking yet." He said. I glared at him when he called Izuku 'trash'.

"Katsuki, what's that?" A friend of his asked. Katsuki showed him the title of Izuku's notebook that made him laugh.

"Huh? Hero Analysis for the Future? Seriously?" He asked, laughing and trying to control himself.

"Midoriya..." Katsuki's other friend murmured while laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"Are you done laughing? Cause if you do, give the notebook back." I said, getting more and more pissed every second.

My anger increased when Katsuki suddenly used his quirk on the notebook, crisping some of the pages, and threw it on the window.

"Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into UA from this mediocre city junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist. So anyway, don't apply to UA, nerd..." He said then suddenly look at me.

"You too, stupid." He said, making my face turn red.

I took Izuku's hand while glaring at the explosion boy.

"Let's go. This guy's too self-centered for his own good." I said, angrily, and dragged Izuku to the door.

"If you wanna be a hero, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a quirk on your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!" I heard Bakugo said that made me stop on my tracks.

That's it!

I turned around and clenched my fist, growling under my breath.

"You're going down, Katsuki!" I shouted and attacked him with my quirk. As expected, he was able to dodge. I used my speed to dodge his explosions and was able to successfully hit him in the face.

He growled at what I did and kicked me on the stomach. The other guys went back and watched the two of us fight off alone.

They know that Katsuki and I are out of their league so they'll just stand back and watch.

Pathetic! I bit my lip and continued doing the same thing to him.

"What's going on here?" A cold tone asked, making me freeze and Bakugou to stop.

All of us look at the one who spoke and saw my sister, Suni, looking at us with an expression that I've grown familiar with especially when she's really mad.

"Oh crap."

[Suni's POV]

I was walking towards the door of Ikejiri's school when a notebook suddenly went flying towards me.

I was able to catch it with my hand but the fact that one came flying towards me is still confusing.

I look at the notebook and saw the title, 'Hero Analysis for the Future'. Scanning it, I noticed notes about the pro heroes that had made a name in the society, their full information and their quirk abilities.

Interesting. Whoever did this must be pretty smart... or just a fan of heroes. Either way, he's incredible to do something like this.

I continued on my way and noticed a loud noise coming from Ikejiri's room. I walked towards the door and saw something I didn't expect.

"What's going on here?" I asked, now angered.

Why on earth is Ikejiri fighting a boy?!

"Oh crap." Ikejiri mumbled, obviously aware of the consequences of her action.

"Great, another weirdo." The male Ikejiri was fighting off against, said. Did he just called me weirdo?

"W-What are you doing here, Suni? A-Aren't you supposed to be in the agency? And why on earth are you covered in bandages, again?!" She asked. Sigh.

"Stop changing the subject and tell me what's going on here." I said.

Silence covered the room that I had no choice but to sigh, again.

"I'll forget what I saw today and let's go home, Ikejiri. I had enough dealing with quirks." I said and took her hand.

"W-Wait!" Huh? I look at my sister, my right eyebrow raised in confusion.

"A-Actually, I was going to go home with Izuku." She said. Huh? Who on earth is this Izuku person?

"I-It's fine, I-Ikejiri. I can go home on my own." A male with freckles on his face said. So, he's Izuku, huh?

"That's no good. I don't want your friendship to be ruined because of me-"

"Yet you ruined our fight." The other male butted in that I have no choice but to glare at him before continuing on what I was about to say.

"-So you can come with us. It's also a good opportunity for me to learn what type of friends my sister has." I said. Ikejiri smiled and then put her arm around Izuku.

"That's great! Come on, Izuku! Come with us!" She said and dragged the poor boy out of the room. I look behind me and crossed my arms.

"I don't know what's the deal between you and my sister... however..." My face darkened. "... if I see you hurting her again, you will wish that you've never met me." I finished.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" He asked.

"Maybe." I answered before going out of the room to follow my sister.

We walked to the streets before stopping on a tunnel that probably leads to where Izuku's house is.

He's been overthinking all through the way. I wonder what's the deal with him.

"Izuku's quirkless like you, too, Suni." Ikejiri said, surprising me and her young friend. Izuku look at me before covering his mouth.

"Y-You're quirkless too?!" He asked. My mouth formed a line, not knowing what I'm supposed to feel.

In this world, most of the people living has been blessed by quirks. Actually meeting another quirkless person is almost impossible. I've lived my life as the only member of the family who wasn't blessed by that ability, a quirk. To see somebody who also have the same problem as me... is surprising.

"And, he's also aspiring to become a hero... just like you!" Ikejiri said enthusiastically.

"I see." I said, emotionless, making Ikejiri frown.

"You're not even thrilled about it?" She asked.

"No. I was just surprised that you're making friends with someone like me." I said.

"W-What do you mean-"

"I only know you by the name Izuku. Can you tell me your full name?" I asked the male. He look down and began muttering his name along the lines, 'Izuku Midoriya'.

"You must have been in a terrible situation, too. Seeing as you enrolled in a hero school with you the only one quirkless in class, you're the only one being picked in class. Why is your resolve to become a hero unwavering?" I asked him.

"I... want to become like All Might." He said. All Might?

"Sure, All Might's pretty tough but it's because of his quirk and so does his will to save. Being a hero is pretty high dream for someone like us." I said.

"Why do you want to become a hero?" Izuku asked. Pretty good. He jumped the question right at me.

"Because I wanted to become like my father, who was loved by all, and have a strength and liscense to take on villains that may harm the civillians and my family." I answered quickly.

"I... Eversince I was little, I wanted to become a hero. Sure, I have some setbacks but I won't stop until I reach my goal. Up until now, I clinged on the hope that I can become a hero on my own way. I can be like All Might.

 _I've decided long ago that I will hold me head high and plunge forward! I will become a hero!_

", He said.

... Sigh.

"So this notebook is yours." I said and took the notebook that went flying towards me a while ago.

"The pages are crisped so I guess the guy Ikejiri was fighting off earlier was the one who did that." I said.

"T-Thank you!" He said as he took his notebook from my hand.

"Let's go now. Time isn't waiting for us." I said and we entered the tunnel.


	8. Chapter 7: Sludge Incident

[Ikejiri's POV]

We walked through the tunnel and was nearly about to reach the light when we heard something moving behind us.

I look behind and froze, seeing a sludge looking at us with menacing eyes.

The sludge accumulated infront of us, showing off a villaineous grin. T-This guy's a trouble!

"Ikejiri... Izuku... run..." Suni whispered behind me. I was about to move when I noticed Izuku frozen into place. Oh right! It's the first time he saw a villain!

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak." The villain suddenly said. Before I can even take Izuku's hand, he was already taken by the sludge villain. Oh no!

"Izuku!" I shouted. Izuku began to struggle under the sludge's grip but it was of no use.

I tried to punch the sludge using my quirk but it was of no effect. Instead, my arm was swallowed by the sludge.

Suni pulled me easily with her free hand and pulled me back.

"Hahaha! Resisting is futile. Do not worry, though. I'm just taking over your friend's body. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. He'll feel better soon." The sludge said.

I bit my lip and attacked again.

"Ikejiri!" Suni shouted and ran behind me.

I clawed the sludge's body but it was no use! This is the first time that I've encountered this type of villain! I hate this!

"You can't grab me. I'm fluid." He said to me and my sister. There's got to be a way to save Izuku!

"You two are getting annoying." He suddenly said and attacked me and my sister.

Luckily, we are able to dodge the attack due to our reflexes. That was a close one!... But there's no time to be relieved about our safety!

"You have a good quirk. If only I have time to take you instead of this brat." He said, referring to me.

Time? "I didn't think that he'd came into the city." He murmured but it was loud enough for me to hear.

Who?

"I see. So you are that villain All Might was chasing. Then, that means he'll be here any minute now." Suni said and suddenly began playing with her electronic watch.

"What are you doing?" The villain asked.

"Buying time for him to come. Isn't that what you're afraid of?" Suni asked.

"You brat!" The villain shouted and began attacking us with his sludgy hands again. As usual, me and my sister were so good at dodging it. Izuku, hang in there.

Then, we heard a loud clang at the back that made us look at the hole where the sludge villain came in.

"It's alright, young ones." A blonde muscular guy wearing a bright smile said as he went out of the hole. It's him! It's really him!

"I am here." He said. Instead of the sludge villain attacking me and my sister, his attention shifted to the number one hero and attacked him with the same type of attack he used against us.

All Might expertly dodged it and ran towards the villain at an amazing speed that only him and my father can do. He's the one who carries power similar to my father...similar to mine.

"Texas Smash!" He shouted and punched the air, creating air pressure that disassembled the villain and freeing poor Izuku.

I was about to cheer when I noticed that the attack was going to hit us too. Before we can even dodge, the pressure hit us and knocked us out in the process.

[Suni's POV]

I groaned as soon as I woke up. What just... happened?

I look around and noticed that All Might was trying to wake Midoriya up. Ikejiri was lying a few meters away from me but she was near enough to hear All Might calling her.

When the two woke up, they screamed on top of their lungs and moved back a couple of meters away from the hero.

"I'm glad you're okay. Sorry about getting caught up on my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place." He said and began laughing.

All Might, the number one hero, is infront of us. His smile is much more brighter than in the videos. I guess that's to be expected.

"But you were a big help, thanks! I captured him safely!" He shouted while grinning and showing off the sludge villain's body inside the Torrey plastic bottle.

So, he was able to do it, afterall. Thank goodness.

"Oh r-right. An autograph!" Izuku suddenly said and began searching his notebook. When he opened it, it was already signed by All Might.

He began thanking the hero a lot before beaming at me and Ikejiri.

"Thank you so much for trying to save me!" He said. Sigh.

"No big deal. We wasn't much of an help, afterall." Ikejiri commented.

"It's because of your courage that I was able to have time to save your dear friend. With that, I am very thankful!" He said, making Ikejiri blush.

"Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen." All Might said.

"Wait... already?" Izuku asked, taking my attention to him. Does he need something on All Might?

"Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time." All Might answered while getting ready for his take-off.

"There are still things... I want to ask." Izuku murmured... more like whispered.

"Well then..." My eyes widen when Izuku suddenly ran off to him and touched his shirt. I was about to call when All Might drowned my voice.

"I'm counting on your continued support!" All Might shouted and took off.

Ikejiri look at me worriedly. She knows that what the guy did was dangerous so of course she'll be worried.

"All Might won't let him die." I said and hoped at the same time.

I dragged her on the path home, not wanting to look back.

That was the villain that made Silver feel helpless.. and so does me and my sister.

Even if we were the Golden Trio, we won't be able to help or capture that villain without using every power we have.

Ridiculously... annoying.


	9. Chapter 8: Back To Training

[Ikejiri's POV]

It seems like the loss against the slidge villain wasn't just an issue between me and Suni. It seems like it also got Silver.

Because of this, Suni devised a training programme that will increase our quirks capacity and power.

And so, the next two days, I trained with Suni and Silver in the beach. Silver and I were trying to overuse our quirks so that we can go over our limit. While Suni was watching us from behind, reading my every movement... and so does my twin sister Silver.

Suni tasked me to punch the waters and create a pathway. I did what she said and was swallowed by the wave, again. Gah! I can't do this! This task is reminding me of that sludge incident.

"Focus everything in your hand and punch." Suni said. Ugh.

"I'm trying!" I answered her and did the method again.

I look at Silver and saw her trying to make a pathway in the water just as I am. The strength was maintained as the speed of her bullets increases.

Woah. She's doing great but it seems like she wasn't satisfied with the result yet.

"Focus, Ikejiri." I heard a very cold voice. I immediately went back to what I was doing, sweat dripping from my face.

The next day...

"Let's see... With the appearance of superpowers, the Building Standard Act was revised and the Minister of Land, Infrastructure, Transportation..." Instead of listening to the teacher, I just yawned and then look at my notebook. I wasn't able to create the structure my sister asked me to do and I need more training to do so.

 _"I can get in about five hours of training morning and night, so that's 490 hours."_ I stopped writing and glanced at Midoriya with a surprised expression. D-Did he just mumbled out loud?

 _"Also, that beach cleanup doesn't work out any specific parts of the body. If I don't work out my whole body equally, then there's no way I'll make it. Bodybuilding to create a body able to adapt in any situation, literally intensive training to become a hero. All Might can't stay and watch me the whole time. If I don't do as much as efficient independent training as I can, there's no way I can catch up the way I am now-"_

If the teacher didn't hit him in the back, he wouldn't have stopped mumbling.

"Did your encounter with the villain make you go crazy? It's presumptuous to think of getting into UA like that." The teacher said.

The day when we separated with Izuku was the same day when he got attacked, again, this time, with Katsuki.

Even so, mumbling like that all of a sudden is weird for him to do. What happened on his conversation with All Might?

...He's not the only one who's weird, though. Even Katsuki is acting unusual.

After school, I ran towards Katsuki with a smirk.

"Yo. You seemed to be taking easy on Izuku. Are you sick?" I asked teasingly.

He glared at me before walking out of the room.

"I'll destroy that piece of trash in the UA exam. I'll make him see the difference between him and me." He said before disappearing from my sight.

Good thing he forgot about my sister.

[Silver's POV]

"How's school?" Suni asked me as soon as I entered the house.

"Good, I guess? Since I just transferred, the students are really making my life easier." I said and put my bag on the couch. I glanced at her and saw her go out of the house, carrying some laundry with her.

"Anyway, were you in school the whole time, too?" I asked her, hoping that she can hear my voice through the window.

"Yeah." She said. Then why the heck is she so early?

"Anyway, you still have to train Ikejiri when she gets back. Don't forget that we three still have to take the exams." She told me.

Oh yeah, the UA exams.

"Hey, I'm wondering. Why aren't you training?" I asked her.

"Who said I wasn't training?" She asked me through the window.

So, she was training?

[Ikejiri's POV]

Izuku's been acting really weird so I followed him to... a beach with a pile of trash. I blinked at what I'm seeing. Why is he here?

I glanced at Izuku and saw him approach a blonde skinny guy. I walked slowly behind him and was able to catch a part of their conversation.

"Ready for training?" A blonde skinny guy asked Izuku. Izuku nod and began moving some trash that's obviously beyond his level of capability.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked Izuku as I ran towards him. What he's doing is ridiculous!

"Ah! I-Ikejiri, what are you doing here?!" He asked, very surprised. My eyes narrowed at his reaction.

"What's with the question? I asked you first, you know." I told him.

"I-I'm actually training." He said. Training?

What's he-!

"You mean you're going to clean the whole beach all by yourself?!" I asked him. He nod, sheepishly.

"That's so amazing! Who's your trainer? I want to join you!" I told him. He look behind me and saw the same skinny guy, smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I'm very surprised that he's the one training Izuku since he's so skinny but I guess you can't judge the book by its cover.

"You can call me 'Toshinori'-san, if you want." He said. Toshinori-san, eh?

"Nice to meet you, Toshinori-san! So, can I join you with your training?!" I asked them.

He sighed then scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, if your quirk is strength augmenting, that is." He said. I grinned and punched a pile of junk, sending them away with my quirk.

"How's that?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Alright. That answered the condition. You're in." He said.

My sisters will probably be against this but I want to train. The more training I get, the better. This will boost my ability for the following months.

[Silver's POV]

"She's late. Think she's alright?" I asked Suni. She look at me and nod.

"Of course. Silver, she's Ikejiri. She's the one who inherited the power of our own parents. No need to fret." She said. I look at the gate and sighed as I close it.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wait for her." Suni said when she saw me yawned.

"No. I'm fine. I can still stay awake for some time." I said.

"Silver Nanami, go to sleep or I'll drag you to your bed." Suni warned, her face darkening. I gulped and sweat profusely. Scary!

"Okay! No need to be angry, geez!" I said and stomped my foot while walking on the staircase. I walked to my room and shut the door. Approaching the window, I watched as Suni stepped out of the gate, her arms crossed.

I've been too focused on my revenge and gaining power that I forgot to look around me. Even so, I don't regret it. One day, I'll be strong enough to destroy you, Animaxus.

[Ikejiri's POV]

I pushed series of things without the use of my quirk, hoping that it'll, atleast, strengthen my quirk a little.

"It's getting late, Nanami. I think training'll have to be posponed. It's not yet time to rush progress." Toshinori-san said. I gave him a tired smile and nod.

"Thanks for the training! I'll be back tommorow!" I said and ran out of the beach. When I went home, I saw Suni on the gate, waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I said, tiredly. She glanced at me before opening the gate.

"Good job. Now, go inside and eat." She said, surprising me.

"You may not have trained with us but I can see how much you improved with it. Keep it up. I'm going to let you train in the evening, but in the morning, you have to train with Silver. You have to train that quirk control of yours." She said.

I smiled and nod. "Thanks." I said and ran inside the house. I immediately ate and slept, not bothering to change clothes. I'm too tired.


	10. Chapter 9: Overwork

[Ikejiri's POV]

I gave my sister the list of food that I'm supposed to eat and began to ate my breakfast.

"Ikejiri, are you alright?" Silver asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why sis?" I asked her.

Silver look at Suni before looking back at me.

"You've been sleeping a little late everyday. I think you're training too hard. It's not all about physical abilities, you know." Silver said.

"I know. Don't worry, sis! I'm fine!" I said and stood up. My vision suddenly blurred for a second before returning back. What just...

"Drink this." Suni suddenly said, giving me a tablet. Huh?

"I don't have any-"

"Drink." She ordered. I sighed before taking the pill and drinking it.

"Good luck with school." She said while I hurried out of the house.

I went to school, feeling fully recuperized... except for the fact that my muscles are hurting and running is becoming more and more difficult.

When I went to school, it seems like someone was more sleep-deprived than I am. Months continued and it seemed like my body was getting wearier and wearier with all the training I'm doing.

"Ikejiri, are you sure you're going to go for today? You need rest." Silver said. I smiled and moved my head left and right.

"I can't." I said.

"If you continue on like this, even if you take the pills, your body will collapse and you'll have difficulty in moving." Suni warned.

"Don't worry! That won't happen to me!" I said... or so I thought.

Before I can even walk out of the house, I fell on the ground, my vision darkening.

[Silver's POV]

I look at Suni, worry visible on my face.

"How's Ikejiri?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. She overworked herself and has reached her limit. She'll need a day off to regain her strength." She said.

I sighed in relief before looking at Ikejiri's face. She's obviously tired of her training yet she keeps doing it over and over again.

"It's not only her, though." Suni suddenly said and look at me.

"You're overworking too, aren't you?" She asked. Oh geez! This girl's really sharp!

"To be able to avenge our parents, you need to become a hero first. It won't do you any good if you don't pass Yuuhei so rest." She said.

But...

"I can't rest. Not now, atleast." I said and look at her.

"We're competing against other top students from different schools to be able to enter Yuuhei. Don't you think the others aren't working as hard as we are?" I asked her.

"They are." She answered.

"And that's my reason! I have to work harder to- OW!" I touched the back of my neck when she suddenly slapped it.

"Stop making excuses and rest! It doesn't matter if you need to work harder or not.. or you need to become a lot more stronger! You need to rest!" She said angrily.

I went silent before sighing.

"Right, right." I said. Afterall, I couldn't really argue at her. She's the one who knows what is best for the family.

"Sometimes, I'm confused if you really have a quirk or not. Your perception is too amazing for a quirkless person to have." I said.

"Is that supposed to be a praise or an insult?" She asked. Well...

"A praise. That means your amazing that you're not like a quirkless person." I said before going out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10: Examinations Part I

[Suni's POV]

All the requests that the agency is receiving makes my head ache. I've been sending sidekicks all over the place to do some simple jobs and let Violet and four other sidekicks handle the major jobs. Overall, actually completing a mission takes luck.

This is agency is lucky to have such good sidekicks.

"Violet, I'm going out." I said.

"W-Wait." Huh? I look at Violet, confusion seen on my face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"W-Well... a lot of sidekicks had sent letters for you. Can you read it when you get home?" She asked.

Huh? "Sure. Why not." I said and took the box full of letters on it. Kinda ridiculous, really. Why would they give me letters? It's not like I'm away.

"Tell me straight, Violet. Are all these resignation letters?" I asked.

"No. It's actually the opposite." She said.

The opposite? I wonder.

"Well, you don't have to read their letters but I think it will be very helpful for your exams if you did." She said.

I nod before leaving the office. When I reached the house, I went to my room to open the box. When I opened one of the letters, I almost freeze out of shock.

The letters are all about waiting for me to take over the agency and encouragements to pass the exam.

The sidekicks think of me this way and I didn't know.

I'm definitely make sure to bring the agency to the top once I take over it.

She will make an appearance again but I'll be ready before it happens.

[Ikejiri's POV]

That ten months have passed so fast that I barely noticed it. Just as what Suni ordered me, I spent my evenings with Toshinori-san and Izuku and my Saturday and Sunday mornings with Silver. Silver noticed how stronger my quirk was and praised me with it.

Finally, it was the morning of the exams. My sisters and I packed our things and went to UA.

"You're ready, Ikejiri, Suni?" Silver suddenly asked.

"Always ready." I said, while Suni just ignored her question.

"By the way, I didn't saw you train even once, Suni. Are you sure you'll be fine?" Silver asked again.

"Nah. Suni's also been training." I said. Silver look at me in the eye, confused. That's right. She don't know anything about the incident. How could I forget?

"Don't concern yourself on something nontrivial." Suni said, cutting off the conversation.

We stopped on our tracks when we saw how gigantic Yuuhei was. In an instant, I forgot about anything related to the incident. S-Such a big campus!

"I already went here but it still amazes me on how big this place is." I said.

"Damn right." Silver agreed.

The doors are big. The gate is gigantic... even the walls are obviously made to protect all the students! Wow. I can't believe we're going to study he-

"Silver!" Huh? We look at the one who shouted and saw a guy with white hair and grey eyes wearing the same uniform as Silver. A classmate?

"Yuki! I didn't know you're also taking the exams!" Silver said. Uhm, Yuki?

Silver noticed our expressions so she smiled and then introduced him to us.

"This is Yuki Shuuya, a classmate and friend of mine. Yuki, these are my sisters, Suni and Ikejiri." Silver said. Yuki look at us and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ikejiri, Suni." He said and offered a hand to us.

"N-Nice to meet you too." I said and shaked his hand. Suni, on the other hand, just ignored him.

"Don't mind her. She's just like that to new people." Silver said. I cringe and then glanced at Suni to see her reaction. As expected, she was glaring at our sister like she's going to eat her alive. It's amazing how Silver tried to act that she's unaffected, even if her hand is trembling.

Yuki laughed and then look at us with a bright smile. What's with him?

"You two are really like what Silver told me. It's nice to see siblings as close as you three are." He said, making me and Silver blush. Suni went silent and then turned away.

"Ah! Ikejiri!" We look at the direction where the voice came from and saw Izuku wearing the same uniform as I am.

"Izuku! So, did you finished your training?" I asked him, excitedly. That training regime is supposed to be his, afterall! It'll be pointless if I'm the only one who'll benefit from it!

"Yup!" He said and look at the people on my back. Hahaha! I forgot that he's not a people person.

"Izuku, this is my sisters, Suni and Silver... and this is Yuki Shuuya. They're also taking the exam like us. Suni, Silver, Yuki, this is Izuku Midoriya." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Midoriya/Nice to meet you, Izuku!" Yuuki and Silver said in chorus.

"N-N-Nice to meet you too!" Izuku said.

Yuki suddenly look at his watch then to us.

"I should be going now. It's nice meeting you all and I hope that we see each other in the middle of exams." He said.

Silver smiled at what he said and answered 'Will do'.

"See you!" Midoriya and I said in chorus as we watched him disappear inside the gigantic door of Yuuhei Academy.

"We should be-" Silver was interrupted when an angry shout came.

"Get the hell out of my way now, Deku." We look at the one who talked and saw Katsuki. It's early in the morning and he's already pissed?!

"K-Kacchan, well-" Izuku tried to defend himself but then the young bully just passed him by. What...

 _"Isn't that the one who fought the sludge villain?"_

 _"Men, he's the real deal."_

"Isn't the guy you were fighting off last time?" Suni asked. My face flushed as I look at her.

"T-That was months ago-"

"I know. Don't worry." Suni said. Thank goodness.

"We'll be going on ahead." Silver said and began walking away, Suni following her from behind. Ah!

"See you, Izuku!" I shouted and then ran beside her. When I entered the exam venue, the MC, Present Mic, began to explain to us about the exam.


	12. Chapter 11: Examinations Part II

[Ikejiri's POV]

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!" He was waiting for us to speak but silence greeted him.

We're taking an exams from a top school. No one will have any energy to shout when he have to tell something important. This is serious for us students.

"What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present you the rundown of our practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!" I widened my attention span and began to listen when someone began to mumble beside me. What...

"It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow...! I listen to him every week in the radio. I'm so moved! All the teachers in UA are pro heroes!" Izuku began mumbling.

"Shut up." Bakugou said. I'll... just push my thoughts about him... for now.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specific battle center, okay? Okay?!" He asked. I took my I.D. and saw my assigned battle center.

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" Bakugou said. Huh? I look at my id card then to theirs. Dang! Bakugou sure is sharp. We may have had consecutive id numbers but we're assigned to different battle centers.

"Y-You're right. Even though are examinee numbers are consecutive, we're assigned to different battle centers." Midoriya said, voicing out my thoughts.

"Don't look. I'll kill you." Bakugou said when he noticed Izuku look at his I.D. So brutal, as usual.

"Damn, now I can't crush you." He said. He was planning to crush Izuku in the exam?!

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic said. Hmm...

"May I ask a question?" Someone suddenly asked.

"Okay!" Present Mic said.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, then UA, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." He said. Hmm...

"In addition, you over there with a curly hair-" Then he pointed to Midoriya.

"You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!" He said, making the others giggle. Tsk. Not another bully.

"I'm sorry." Midoriya said. He's a fan of heroes so no one should blame him... well, of course, Bakugou and I are the only ones who know that.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message." He said and began explaining.

"The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak." An obstacle? They took the time to do that?

"There's one in every battle center, an obstacle that go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." He said.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" The guy said. It's like a video game, huh?

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present, our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: **A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.** Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" Oh!

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

After the program, we went to our specified exam site. For me, it was Battle Center D. When I stepped foot on it, I noticed how massive it was... too massive.

How many battle centers like this are there in Yuuhei?!

"Woah, Ikejiri, you're stationed here, too, huh?" I look at the one who talk and saw Yuki.

"Yuki! It's so nice to see a familiar face here." I said. It's the truth. Because of the seriousness of the exam, I intend to forget that I'm not alone. It's good to see someone I'm familiar with.

He smiled and then waved his hand in response.

"Me too. I want to say I'm looking forward to see you fight but we have an exam to worry about." He said. I grinned then nod in understanding.

"Let's do our best."


	13. Chapter 12: Examinations Part III

[Ikejiri's POV]

"Let's do our best." I said and was about to move when someone said 'start'. Who...

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been casted, you know!" Present Mic said. While he was saying that, we're already running. That was a shocking way to start an exam?

I stopped running when I spotted a villain. Great! My first point!

"Target acquired, I'll kill you!" I focused my quirk on my hand and punched the robot. I flinched at the impact but still held myself on that attack. It's metal, afterall.

I kept spotting more and more villains and kept attacking until I noticed that their numbers are decreasing every second. Tsk, I have to hurry. There's only a few minutes left and I still have no idea how many robots are remaining.

"54 points..." I gasped for air after I got my 54th point. This is ridiculous. Fighting for a long time causes too much muscle fatigue and my breathing's getting rag.

I want to keep up but my body is failing. At this rate, I'll have trouble keeping up with my sisters.

"50 points..." I look around to see who it was and saw Yuki fighting. He blasted another robot with his powerful quirk and sent it flying on another building. His quirk is air!

Heh! No way I'm going to be left behind! I was about to continue running when the ground suddenly rumbled on my feet. What's going on?

I look around and saw a gigantic robot walking towards my direction. The heck?! It's too big for a robot and yet it only has zero points?!

It's larger than the buildings around here!

"I have to- Ow." I murmured and bit my lip. You're kidding me! I'm already at my limit?

"Ikejiri!" Shuuya shouted as he ran towards me. He helped me stand up and supported me while running away from the robot.

"Thanks." I murmured. We continued running until we spotted a slope near the building where we hid. Now, what to do?

"We have to get away. With our quirks, there's no way we can win against that thing." He said. I frowned and look at him.

As if in cue, we heard a loud shout. I look at where it came from and spotted a girl almost getting crushed beneath it. Tsk. I have to fight it! I removed myself from Shuuya's grip and ran to the robot.

"Ikejiri?! You can't fight it!" He shouted.

"True... however..." I focused my quirk on my feet and ran fast so that I can save the girl.

"I never run away in a fight when someone is at stake!" I shouted and jumped to save the girl from getting crushed.

"T-Thank you." She said. I nod and look at the robot.

I strengthen my grip on my hand and punched it full force, causing for some parts of it to fall on the ground. I wasn't able to defeat the robot but I was able to punch it strong enough to immobilize it.

Thank goodness...

I was about to cheer when I felt a pang of pain on my body. Seriously? Ugh.

"Ikejiri..." I look at Shuuya, who's now running towards me. I smiled before my vision dimmed.

[Silver's POV]

I look around and began using my gun consecutively.

Finally, 58 points.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Instead of looking around, I just ran and then began using my quirk on it.

I frowned when I saw it getting crumpled under my bullets. I thought it would be very hard to fight a robot like that! That zero pointer is just a pile of junk!

[Suni's POV]

I activated my saucer and wave it to destroy the machines.

50 points... I stopped moving when I noticed the ground rumbling. I look up and saw the zero-pointer robot.

Let's try the strength of this saucer! I focused and let my aim be my guide.

"Activate! Full combat mode!" I shouted as the saucer change in structure.

I threw it on the air and let it slash the robot cleanly. It returned back to my hand in an instant for me to be able to scan the surroundings.

I need more points. Before I could even move, the MC declared that its time's up.

And the exam ended just like that.

[Third Person's POV]

"Is it just me or those four actually defeated the zero-pointer easily?" One of the instructors asked.

"Izuku Midoriya, Quirk: Strength Enhancement"

"Ikejiri Nanami, Quirk: Enhancer"

"Silver Nanami, Quirk: Painful Bullet"

"Suni Nanami, Quirk: None"

The instructors stood there, surprised.

"W-Wait, so that weapon she had is not actually her quirk? Isn't that supposed to be cheating?!" One of the instructors asked again.

"Think back. She was aiming using that weapon. Even if you have a quirk, you won't be able to use that weapon at such amazing precision. I am, honestly, very amazed!" All Might said before laughing.

"That's right. Don't judge the book by it's cover. Even if quirkless, if he or she have the capability to become a hero, the school won't turn them down." The principal said.

'I wonder about that.' Eraserhead thought as he look at the bulletin.

'Izuku Midoriya... and Suni Nanami, huh?'


	14. Chapter 13: Relax

[Silver's POV]

I yawned and went down the stairs. My sisters are talking too loud. No one would be able to return to sleep at that situation.

"W-What if I don't pass?!" Ikejiri asked in a panic tone. My eyes narrowed when I heard that.

"Calm down. You said you got fifty-four points, right? That's already enough to pass." Suni said.

"B-But what if I don't? I fainted during the exam, you know!" She said.

"But you still got fifty-four points. That's four points near the points I got." I said as I walk down the stairs.

"Oh. Good morning, Silver. Good thing you already woke up. This girl's too panicked for her own good." Suni said. Oh?

"You can't control her when she's in panic?" I asked, teasingly. She glared at me, wanting me to shut up. I gulped and look away. I forgot that she's terrifying when she's angry.

"I told her I only got fifty points and that she should calm down but she won't listen. Can you do something about it?" She asked. I look at Ikejiri and grinned.

"This calls for a moment of shopping!" I said. Suni frowned at my suggestion and crossed her arms.

"How is shopping going to solve anything?" She asked.

"Well, you wanted me to solve this, right? Leave everything to me." I said.

[Ikejiri's POV]

I just wanted to wear something normal but Silver was too forceful in making me wear something out of my comfort zone. My usual bunned hair is now arranged in a ponytail. I'm also wearing a dark brown skirt and white blouse.

Because of this, I refused to go out but Silver was too forceful about going into shopping. Why?!

I'm not used to this!

"Let's just go. I still have to go to the market to buy some supplies." Suni said.

"Oh, don't be such a joykiller!" Silver said as she walked ahead of us. This is really... really uncomfortable!

We went inside a lot of boutiques, going through dresses and stuffs. Suni got a good taste of fashion but she's not using it on herself. Silver, on the other hand, is too focused on make-ups and stuffs like that. Me? I don't care about those. I just want to go to the gym!

When we were really tired, we went to the park to rest and talk some stuffs about school, family, etc. Just the normal type of conversation.

"Wow, Silver. Where did you get all the money?" I asked her. She look at me and smiled.

"Job? Anyway, are you enjoying this?" She asked. Enjoying?

"What do you mean enjoying? It's fun! The only thing that ruins my fun is the clothes I'm wearing." I said. She laughed at what I said before looking at the clouds.

"I miss times like this. If only mom and dad are here, it would've been much more fun." Silver murmured, but it was loud enough for us to hear.

Mom and dad... huh?

"Don't be too sad. Mom and Dad had left wonderful memories for us. If you want to visit them, just tell me. I'll escort you there." Suni suddenly said.

I smiled and look at Silver. "Times may turn for the worst but always remember that you have a family with you. You have someone to watch your back whenever you need it!" I said.

Suni and Silver look at me in surprise, as if I said something wrong.

"When, on earth, did you became mature, Ikejiri?" Silver asked.

What?! "Hey! I can become mature if I want to!" I said.

And we started bickering at each other.

"Well, times up. We need to go to the market now." Suni said. Market?

"Sometimes, you're such a joykiller." Silver joked. Suni glared at her before walking away. Ah!

"Geez! Silver's just joking, Suni! Don't leave us behind!" I shouted and we scrambled on our feet to catch up with her.

When we reached the market, we didn't expect to meet up with Katsuki and her mother.

"Oh, it's that kid from Yuuhei." Silver murmured behind me. Katsuki looked at us before going back to his work.

"Let's continue shopping ingredients. We need it to make curry." She said and walked to go through the groceries.

She approached Katsuki to take the ingredients just beside him. After that, she went to the counter to pay.

Brave soul!

Well, she doesn't know him very well so-

"I'm paying her bills along with mine." Katsuki suddenly said when he finished choosing his ingredients, which surprised me and Silver. Suni didn't spoke as Katsuki paid the cashier, either.

"Is there something going on between Suni and that guy?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. This is... surprising." I said and look back at the two.

"That's it. I paid you back. Now I don't want to have anything to do with you." I heard Katsuki said.

"I didn't asked you to pay for me. I can handle it myself." Suni said and walked towards our direction.

"Sis, what's-"

"I saved that guy yesterday during the exams. Apparently, he took it as an offense." She said. Wait a minute...

"You two are in the same battle center?!" I asked, now very very surprised.

I can't believe she didn't told me that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you really think we can pass?" I asked Silver. She look at me and sigh, probably irritated that I still thought this way even if we already went shopping.

"Trust yourself, Ikejiri." She said. Trust myself, huh?

How can I trust myself if-?

"Curry's finished." Suni suddenly said. I look at Silver as we scrambled on our feet to help our oldest sister.

I guess the answer will have to wait. For now, I'm going to eat!


	15. Chapter 14: Last Chapter

[Ikejiri's POV]

It's been a week since the exams. I wonder how I fared.

I heard a knock on the door of my room so I stood up to open it. When I did, I saw Silver handing me an envelope.

"The letter you've been waiting for is here, sis!" She said. Eh?! I took the envelope on her hand and trembled at the fact that I may have failed the exam.

"Open it." Suni suddenly said behind my twin.

E-Eh?! "No, wait. I have a better idea! Let's open it together!" Silver suggested and dragged Suni inside the room.

"Do we really have to?" Suni asked.

"Well, we'll know each other's scores that way! Let's go!" Silver said.

The three of us look at each other and opened the letter. Instead of a paper, something hard fell down on my desk. Huh? What is-

"I am here as a projection!" A booming voice said, making me freeze. No way! The one who suddenly appeared infront of us throught the projection is All Might!

B-But how? Isn't this supposed to be from UA? Why is All Might-

"Oh! You three are together! That's good cause' I won't be doing this thing more than thrice!" He said and laughed.

"Tell us exactly what you want to say, All Might." Suni said, surprising me and Silver. She's so courageous... or just a fool.

I don't imagine her being a fool, though.

"Oh right! Well, I'm here to tell you three... CONGRATULATIONS! You three passed the written exam and almost became one of the top students in the ranking!" He said.

Silver and I began cheering. Just knowing that we passed is enough!

We're finally going to study in Yuuhei!

"What do you mean by almost? If I remember correctly, me and my sister only earned points around fifty or so. The top in the rank earned more then 70 points. The gap is too big for us to even reach top ten." Suni said.

Oh yeah. Now that she mentioned it, why did All Might told us about almost becoming the top student?

"Hm. Hm. Now, let's see. How did you almost beat the top scorer? Take a look at this video!" He said, and the screen behind him flashed events that happened during the exams.

First was the time when I saved a girl and immobilize the zero point robot. Next was when Suni used her weapon to save a student that almost got hit by the three-pointer. There's also a footage when Silver used the bullets to protect some students who's been running around all over the place when the zero point robot appeared.

"The exam the other day was not graded only on villain points!" He said. Really?

"How can the hero course reject people who tried to save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into action! Rescue points!" He said. Rescue... Points...

"No way..." Silver murmured behind me.

"And they are given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at UA look at!" He said and showed us a panel.

"Ikejiri Nanami, twenty-two points!" That's a total of 76!

"Suni Nanami, fifteen points!" That's 65 points!

"Silver Nanami, ten points!" That's a total of 68 points.

"I'm sure you're interested with young Midoriya so here we go!" He said while winking at me.

"Izuku Midoriya, sixty points!" Alright! Izuku passed!

"The one who is with you to help you is... Yuki Shuuya, fifteen points!" That guy too! I have to find time to thank him sometime!

"Congratulations! You five passed! Come, young Nanamis! This is your hero academia!" ^_^

"Hai!" We all shouted.

[Suni's POV]

I smiled when I saw Ikejiri and Silver celebrating. Now, I can finally keep a close eye on them.

This time, I'm not planning on letting them go out of my sight.

Mom... Dad... I will now be able to do my promise to you.

I'm going to protect them... in our Hero Academia.

[Third Person's POV]

News about the three Nanamis passing Yuuhei reached the ears of two strong individuals, a villain and a hero.

Endeavor, who has been seeking ways to surpass All Might, look at the papers with a smirk.

True, he was interested with Ikejiri's quirk... however, he was also interested by the fact that someone quirkless passed Yuuhei.

"Shouto, look at these girls." He said to his son, but the young Todoroki didn't even talked to him. He just ignored him.

"One of then shall become a part of our family. Learn to-"

"I won't follow your footsteps, Endeavor." The young Todoroki said before going to his room.

On the other hand, the villain who have been observing the growth of her nieces only smirked.

"To think someone else are following their footsteps." She murmured and laughed evilly.

"Interesting. Very interesting. I wonder how strong you've grown... Silver, Suni... Ikejiri. This should be something to watch."


	16. EXTRAS

... So, hey everyone! I'm really thankful that you took your time to read this fanfiction. I'm just a rookie writer and I really need experience.

 **Again, thank you very much!**

Please read the second book of the Golden Trio: USJ, too, if you have time, and leave comments/votes.


End file.
